Puzzle Walkthrough
__FORCETOC__ Summary This page is about the puzzles that are shown in Exit/Corners. NOTE: You should only use this if you get stuck, as it will potentially ruin the experience and maybe some plot. Chapter 1 This puzzle features a 4x4 grid with a total of 12 Dark Cyan spaces, and 4 Cyan spaces. The hint says, "TURN A SQUARE INTO A +" meaning you must use the items you have in order to make a shape resembling a + sign. Note that if Rae is asked for enough hints, he will solve the puzzle himself. You will still need to input it, but the dialogue after solving it changes to acknowledge that Rae has solved it. Doing this also decreases Rae's Trust by 1. Chapter 2 The puzzle has a 4x4 grid with a total of 10 dark cyan spaces, 2 cyan spaces, and 4 half spaces. The hint says "TURN 7 INTO #26" Chapter 3 The puzzle features 5 empty slots, each with a specific color above it. In order, the colors are red, green, blue, grey, and black. Symbols for an envelope, a printer, a cassette, and a house can be entered into the slots. The hint says, "Sort by colour." Chapter 4 The puzzle is tile-based with a 4x4 grid. Initially, they display a downwards-facing arrow. The hint says, "Don't drown." Chapter 5 The puzzle is tile-based with a 5x4 grid. It seems to display no recognizable shape, but the hint is, "The answer is 10." Chapter 6 The puzzle features 5 slots in which you can input 5 different letters: C, D, F, K, and N. Above the first slot is the number 0, above the second is 33, above the third is 100, above the fourth is 212, and above the fifth and last one is 373. The hint is "0 = 33 = 100 = 212 = 373.15". Chapter 7 This puzzle features a 5x3 grid of clues that include an array of different shapes. The clue reads, "Repeat the pattern. Use at least 2 tiles." Chapter 8 The puzzle features a 4x4 grid with wavy cyan and dark cyan tiles, which overall form a picture resembling an eye. The clue is "Turn one eye into infinite." Chapter 9 This puzzle features 4 dark blue tiles, 3 light gray tiles, 2 darker gray tiles, 2 dark green tiles, and 1 dark red tile. The clue is, "No tiles of the same colour may touch. Diagonals count as touching." Chapter 10 This puzzle features a slot to type in. Above it is "JPAR JPPJ RUP PKHR". The clue is, "Decipher". Chapter 11 This puzzle features an assortment of light cyan dots on 4 darker cyan 3x3 grids. The clue is, "Spell 'JADE'." Chapter 12 This puzzle features an assortment of poker cards, with one row reserved for your hand. The clue is, "Don't lose to a royal flush." Chapter 13 The puzzle features Beth's locked box, with the lock being replaced with a puzzle mechanism. The goal is to flip all tiles to the lit up side. Flipping a tile will also flip adjacent tiles (not including diagonals). The puzzle can also be skipped by breaking it open, but it is not a good idea as it will severely decrease Beth's Trust. Chapter 14 This puzzle features a diagram of a person, along with several options of legs and arms, each with their own weight as indicated by the number above them. The clue is, "See attached notes", to which it refers to this story, "This is the body of John Doe. Tragically John was diagnosed with a disease that prevents him from moving unless the left and right halves of his body are perfectly balanced. John's dream is to walk around like a normal human. Rearrange the limbs provided to make that possible." Chapter 15 This puzzle features 5 slots and 5 diagrams of RPG weapons: an axe, a bow, a spear, a sword, and a wand. The clue is, "Sort by STR". Chapter 16 This puzzle features 8 dark red tiles with abbreviations for months, and 12 dark blue tiles with numbers. The clue is, "Equalize". Chapter 17 The puzzle in this chapter is unorthodox. It is a coding puzzle which involves fixing code, and therefore Rae must solve it by himself. To solve it, simply speak to Rae three times. It is also known for containing the Chapter 17 secret, which is unlocked by perfoming various actions throughout the rest of the game. For more information, see this sub-reddit. Chapter 18 These 3 puzzles contain lists of numbers strayed apparently haphazardly throughout a grid. The last two puzzles are exactly the same. Whereas the first puzzle's clue is "Arrange (ascending)", the other two are "Arrange (descending)". You might also notice that the default layout has the digits 3, 7, and 9 in the middle row. Chapter 19 This puzzle features a white heart on a black background containing a gap in the middle.The clue simply tells you to "Fill the hole in my heart". Chapter 20 In this puzzle, you must "match edges" of a group of vertical and horizontal blocks, either red or blue, spread throughout a grid. Chapter 21 This puzzle has already been begun by the contestants, who seem to have drawn an awkward imitation of a "+ 1" viewed sideways in imitation of the clue: "+ 1". Chapter 22 This puzzle is quite unconventional as it simply asks you for a word which will complete the sentence "Liza was once..." If you've visited the older parts of the reddit and the theories that were going on before this episode was released, then the answer should become quite obvious. Chapter 23 The player is asked to arrange the tiles to make iron. Puzzle: https://prnt.sc/l0ypqc Chapter 24 The clue asks the player to make all words in rows and columns valid English words. Diagonals are not required. Its best to see this puzzle as an old-fashioned crossword puzzle. Chapter 25 The clue states "shield to unlock". The light tiles form a large keyhole in the puzzle. Chapter 26 This chapter fleshes out the details left by the cliffhanger of chapter 25. However, the decisions made here may impact the rest of the game if the game runs true to form. There is no puzzle in this chapter. Chapter 27 This chapter lives up to its name and provides 6 back to back puzzles. 4 of the 6 are harder variants of previously encountered puzzles. It should be noted 1 of the 6 puzzles has 2 alternative solutions, (one of them is a hidden in plain sight alternative solution), each result in a different dialogue tree. 1st Puzzle: Use what you learned from Chapter 20's puzzle 2nd Puzzle: Use the method used in chapter 10. This puzzle's cipher requires you to Subtract 6 from the presented letters to decipher 3rd Puzzle: The same technique you used for chapter 9's puzzle 4th Puzzle: The same logic you used masterfully in chapter 7's puzzle. Except the rotate 90 degrees appears to be rotate 270 degrees (unconfirmed) 5th Puzzle: The same principle as chapter 25 of white space and negative space to form the final object. There are 4 pure black tiles which are the foundation for the final shape. Password (Final Puzzle): If you think about the situation that spurred this most recent development (the situation with the game Exit/Corners), that is the password. Otherwise, You've seen it in the background the storyline. If not, remember in your quest to save Aether, everything she has brought up to you has been helpful. This includes the password that Ink once dismissed as insignificant in a previous chapter. Chapter 28 Important Note: Depending on your Trust standings with the other contestants (consequences of decisions you made in your playthrough), it is possible to have backup from Rae, Liza and/or Beth (in Beth's case, in the form of a letter that Ink reads towards the end of the chapter) beginning in chapter 27 until the end which significantly changes the storyline (makes the hidden secret of 17 seem like child's play). |} Category:Puzzle Category:Walkthrough Category:Spoiler